


High School Casualties

by RayisRae



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Banter, Damien Haas is a Psychic, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Super Power Discoveries, Texting, Time Skips, and drugs, cuz teenagers, jokes about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayisRae/pseuds/RayisRae
Summary: In their early high school years, Damien, Courtney and Shayne are slowly noticing bizarre and unnatural things happening around them. Specifically between the three of them. No one truly knows what’s causing it to happen...
Relationships: Courtney Miller & Shayne Topp, Damien Haas & Courtney Miller, Damien Haas & Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Highschool Casualties

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link if you wanna read it there- https://rayisrae.tumblr.com/post/634095750437109762/highschool-casualties-master-post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -*Yo sorry but Damien REALLY can’t come to the phone right now, so try texting like a normal person*-
> 
> Shayne let out an audible sigh. He had already texted his friend multiple times that he was waiting for him outside, like he did everyday. At this point, Shayne was ready to barge into Damien’s house and see if he was dead or not.
> 
> *Ok if he doesn’t answer this time, I’m gonna murder him.* Shayne thought, as he began to call again.

> Damien sat at his desk, the typing on his keyboard slowly coming to a stop as he finally finished the essay he had been working on for the past few hours. He looked at the bright screen of his laptop and quickly skimmed the concluding paragraph. Satisfied with his work, he closed his device and sunk into his chair as he let out an exasperated sigh. His bed looked more inviting than ever.
> 
> Damien, enjoying this new found sense of relaxation, threw off his glasses and rubbed his strained eyes so intensely that colorful dots and random patterns began to flood his eyelids. His head ache pounding harder than it had been over the past few weeks, but hey, at least he finally finished that essay. Once his eyes felt somewhat hydrated again, he pulled himself out of the old office chair he had been sitting in. He stretched his stiff body, joints popping loudly.
> 
> _Pretty sure that wasn’t there when I started,_ Damien thought to himself as he saw the sun peak up from behind his curtains of his window, _What time is it anyways?_
> 
> Damien scanned the area for his phone, spotting it buried under a small stack of papers and sticky notes, as well as some gum wrappers. He grabbed it and turned it on, hissing at the sudden brightness. Letting his eyes re-adjust to the light, he checked the time. It was almost 5:30.
> 
> _Well I’m only gonna get 2 hours of sleep if I go to bed now_ , Damien thought to himself as he made his way to his bed, _but ya know, it’s gonna be fine. Maybe I can convince my brain it’s only 3! Ya hear that ya dumb stupid brain, it’s only 3 in the morning! Not 5:30! You’re gonna be fine! Everything is fiiiiiiiiiine._
> 
> As the delusional teen concluded his thought, he collapsed into bed, falling asleep within moments of his face hitting the pillow. School was going to be rough that day.
> 
> ===
> 
> _**Yo sorry but Damien REALLY can’t come to the phone right now, so try texting like a normal person** _
> 
> Shayne let out an audible sigh. He had already texted his friend multiple times that he was waiting for him outside, like he did everyday. At this point, Shayne was ready to barge into Damien’s house and see if he was dead or not.
> 
> _Ok if he doesn’t answer this time, I’m gonna murder him._ Shayne thought, as he began to call again.
> 
> ===
> 
> Damien’s eyes slowly opened to the sound of a barely familiar ringtone. No one ever called him, let alone at this hour. But without even thinking to check the caller ID, he answered. It was probably important if it was at this hour. Or one committed spam caller.
> 
> "Hello?" Damien answered groggily, sleep heavy in his voice.
> 
> "Dude where are you? I've been waiting for you for the past 15 minutes!" Shayne said, pacing up and down the old wooden porch that lead up to Damien’s house.
> 
> _Shit_ , Damien sprung out of his bed so fast his head hurt (Even more then it already did) and he became slightly dizzy. He already started looking around for his clothes, "Uh-yeah sorry! I'll be out there soon!"
> 
> "Ok hurry up, or we'll be late!" Shayne said hanging up the phone and forcefully putting it back in his pocket with a huff, continuing his pacing.
> 
> Damien took a look at his phone and winced. Not only from 8 missed messages and 1 missed call from Shayne. Or the fact it was 8:16 and he had to be at school at 8:40 and didn’t have a car. But his headache was worse than ever. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that made it worse, or the sudden blinding light of his phone; either way, he was not having a good time.
> 
> Damien fumbled around his room, putting on whatever clean clothes he had, not really caring if it would look good in the end. He stuck a piece of gum in his mouth to substitute brushing his teeth and began the search for his backpack.
> 
> About 5 minutes later Damien was fumbling out the door, adjusting the beanie that seemed haphazardly put on at the last minute, still putting stuff in his bag and his shoes half on.
> 
> "Let's go." Shayne said, not even bothering to let Damien fully out the door before he started walking off.
> 
> "Dude wait up!" Damien said forcing on his untied shoe. "Look, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I slept through my alarms."
> 
> "Yeah it's _**fine**_ , but- **Holy** \- Dude you look like shit!" Shayne said, actually getting a look at Damien.
> 
> "Thanks, I feel like shit."
> 
> “What happened?” Shayne asked. _It looks like you got hit by a fucking truck!_
> 
> “Well Shayne, that’s exactly what happened!” Damien joked punctuated his statement with finger guns and a yawn.
> 
> “What?” Shayne asked.
> 
> “No, I’m just kidding. I was up all night working on homework.”
> 
> “Oh, um, alright then, why didn’t you work on it earlier? Dude are you ok?”
> 
> “Shayne, buddy, don’t worry about it, everything is fine, totally fine,” Damien said, in an ominously cheerful tone. “Let’s just get to school and meet up with Court.”
> 
> “Ok...”
> 
> ===
> 
> “Finally! There are my BOYS!” Courtney exclaimed as Damien and Shayne approached the main entrance of the school where Courtney was waiting for them. “What took you 2 so long?” She asked and wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders.
> 
> “Well someone,” Shayne rolled his eyes towards Damien and punched his shoulder slightly, “worked on his homework all night and slept through his alarms!”
> 
> “Yeah Shayne, why would you do that!” Damien said, crossing his arms
> 
> “Wha- ME!” Shayne spat, taking a small step back. And Courtney, with her arm still around him, stumbled back as well.
> 
> “Yeah you!”
> 
> “You son of a bi-”
> 
> “Ok enough,” Courtney cut them off after regaining her balance, “save the arguments for later, we’re gonna be late! And Damien,” Courtney dropped her arms from the boy’s shoulders and dug into her bag. Then after a moment or two, handed Damien a travel mug, “drink this, it’s coffee. Not exactly the way you drink it but hopefully that’ll wake you up a bit”
> 
> “Mmmmmmm, bean juice.” Damien mumbled and took a drink.
> 
> “You can have the rest, you look like you need it much more than I do.” Courtney said. Damien gasped in mock offense.
> 
> “What doth thy meaneth? Art thou saying I looketh like shit?” Damien said dramatically, lazy hand jesters included.
> 
> “Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying.” She deadpanned and began walking into the school, Shayne and Damien following.
> 
> “So what where you working on last night then?” Shayne asked.
> 
> “Yeah what was so important that you worked on it for so long it sucked the soul of you?” Courtney asked, once again wrapping her arms around her boys as they walked.
> 
> “That essay for Mr. Hecox’s class I was telling y’all about a few weeks ago.” Damien confessed.
> 
> _God he really put it off for that long? Damn is he okay?_
> 
> “Yeah Shayne I’m fine. I’ve just had this awful headache for the past few weeks and I wanted to work on it when it went away, but it didn’t.” Damien looked and saw confusion clear on both of his friend’s faces. “What?”
> 
> Shayne glanced at Damien, then Courtney, trying to figure out how Damien heard him.
> 
> “Um, yeah no it’s nothing. Just... never mind.” Shayne gave a confused glanced at Courtney, who gave one right back.
> 
> “What, what’re y’all looking at?”
> 
> “Oh um, it's nothing, just drink your coffee. This is our class anyways so we gotta shut up now.” Courtney pointed at the door, patting Damien’s arm and dropping her own arms from the boy’s shoulders.
> 
> “Oh- alright then.” Damien mumbled to himself and walked in with his friends.
> 
> They made it in the class by 8:45. So yeah, they were late. But by the looks of the empty desk right by the door, so was their teacher.
> 
> “Oh looks like we don’t have to shut up now.” Shayne said.
> 
> “Damn all that stress for nothing!” Damien sighed.
> 
> “Well, let’s just relax and chat then! Like Shayne said, we don’t gotta shut up just yet.” Courtney said, walking to her desk, the boys once again following her.
> 
> The three slid into their desks, Shayne sitting to Damien’s right and Courtney in front of Damien. They began chatting with each-other and a few people around them. Well, two of them were chatting. Damien was silent, resting his head on his desk. He may as well exploit this time to get a little more sleep, or just zone the fuck out. Either way he was resting up to the best of his ability. Trying to make the pounding in his head go away.
> 
> ===
> 
> “-ien? Hello~ Earth to Damien~” Shayne said, gently rocking his sleeping friend.
> 
> “Wha-,”Damien hummed, glancing around at the classroom, hearing it quiet down.
> 
> “Sorry to interrupt your nap, but Mrs. Whittle’s here.” Shayne said with a sympathetic smile, then turned around to face the front. Damien began to sit up reluctantly. He dug through his bag and got out the materials that his teacher listed on the board. Looks like they didn’t need much. Which Damien won’t complain about, the less work he has to do today the better.
> 
> “Alright class, why don’t you guys take a seat! I’ve got all my bearings so we can finally start!” Mrs. Whittle unlocked her computer. “Ok attendance, you guys know the drill!” As she went down the list, Damien noticed quite a few people missing. People he was sure he noticed in the room when he first entered. Damien checked his phone again. It was now 8:57. So their teacher was almost 20 minutes late. It looks like people decided not to wait and just left.
> 
> “Alright, got that done!” Mrs. Whittle stood up from her desk and made her way to the board. “Again class, so sorry I was late today. We had an issue with one of the cats this morning and it was not pretty, ended up having to take the lil guy to the Vet but he’ll be ok! But anyways I hope you enjoyed this extra time to chat with your classmates. It works out in the end since today I planned something simple for us to work on today!”
> 
> As the class carried on, Damien barley paid attention. It’d be fine though, he would just ask Shayne or Courtney what went on and what he needed to know. It would be fine, this was a simple lesson anyways.
> 
> ===


	2. Highschool Casualties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Shayne were now 30 minutes through their second period of the day, parting ways with Courtney after the first. But, as always, agreed to meet up again at lunch with Keith, Noah and Olivia.
> 
> They only had 10 minutes left of class, and in that 10 minutes their teacher let them work on their homework. Shayne, working on science notes, took a look at his friend. Damien, sitting a few rows away from him, was staring blankly at his textbook for world history. His eyes glued in place so Shayne could tell that he wasn’t reading. Just... Staring.

Damien and Shayne were now 30 minutes through their second period of the day, parting ways with Courtney after the first. But, as always, agreed to meet up again at lunch with Keith, Noah and Olivia.

They only had 10 minutes left of class, and in that 10 minutes their teacher let them work on their homework. Shayne, working on science notes, took a look at his friend. Damien, sitting a few rows away from him, was staring blankly at his textbook for world history. His eyes glued in place so Shayne could tell that he wasn’t reading. Just... Staring.

Shayne glanced around the classroom, seeing if their teacher was nearby. When he confirmed it was safe, Shayne snuck his phone out of his pocket and held it in his lap so it looked like he just was reading a book. He unlocked his phone and went to Damien’s contact.

**Shayne**

_**You good? You’re just kind staring off into space** _

Shayne looked back at his exhausted friend. Damien jerked his head upwards as he snapped out of the zoning out he was doing. He did the same glance around the room Shayne had done, then pulled out his own phone from his bag. He turned it on and after seeing the notification, looked at Shayne briefly. He began typing, glancing around every so often.

**Damien**

_**Yeah I thibk so just really ducking tired.**_

_***think** _

_***fucking Damn I need to learn hiw to spell or just type slower** _

_***HOW! GOD DAMNIT!** _

Shayne stifled a laugh and looked at Damien with a smile.

**Shayne**

**_Ok just making sure ur not dying or something lol_ **

**_Just be sure to get some good sleep tonight you dumb bitch_ **

**Damien**

_**ooooooor I could suffer and try to nap during lucnh** _

**Shayne**

_**I mean you could also go to the nurse u tired fuck** _

**Damien**

**_Well I’m not gonna do that so if u excuse me ima continue to stare off into space_ **

**Shayne**

_**Well staring off into space is not a good substitute for sleep so you better get some tonight** _

**Damien**

_**Or wut ;)))** _

Shayne stifled another laugh. This time he was laughing at himself though.

**Shayne**

**_Or I’ll come to your house at midnight and make you sleep ;)))))_ **

**Damien**

_**Like r u gonna knock me out with a bat or fuck me?** _

_**cuz im down either way honestly ;)))))))))))))** _

Shayne laughed quietly to himself after reading that, and looked over at Damien. Who looked like he was also struggling to hide his laughter.

“I fucking hate you!” Shayne mouthed to Damien, who just blew a sarcastic kiss to Shayne.

**Shayne**

**_Ok but deadass don’t force yourself to be miserable all day._ **

**_If you keep this up I’ll bring Courtney into the chat_ **

**Damien**

**_Oh god plz no she scares me when she goes into mom mode_ **

**Shayne**

_**Exactly.** _

_**So be a good boy and get to sleep by 8 and eat your veggies** _

**_And do your homework_ **

**_That would be smart as well_ **

**Damien**

**But I don’t waaaaaannnnaaaaaa**

**Shayne**

**Ok you leave me no choice.**

Shayne went to the group chat that had all 3 of them in it.

**Banana Man**

_**@Court Bourt** _

**Deem**

_**NOOOOO** _

The two stared at their phones, waiting for Courtney to reply. It took about 3 minutes before she did.

**Court Bourt **

_**What did you guys do this time?** _

**Banana Man**

**_Damien’s being a lil bitch. Make his sleep_ **

**Court Bourt**

**_What do you want me to do? Kill him?_ **

**Deem**

**_Yes_ **

**Banana Man**

_**No!** _

**_He’s gonna pull another all-nighter on us again and be miserable_ **

**Court Bourt**

**_Daaamemiiiiin_ **

**Deem**

**_I’m sowwwwwwy_ **

**Court Bourt **

**_I will personally come to your house and make you some niiiice sleepytime tea. But little did you know it will be full of that extra sleepy juuuuuuice_ **

**Deem**

_**DrUgs?** _

**Court Bourt**

_**yes** _

**Deem**

_**oh** _

_**please don’t** _

**Court Bourt**

_**Oh I will and don’t you doubt it** _

**Deem**

_**:(** _

**Court Bourt**

**_Ok I gotta go my teacher’s about to yoink my phone_ **

**Banana Man**

_**oof** _

**Court Bourt**

_**But Damien, don’t think this is over bitch** _

**Deem**

_**Oh shit she’s gonna kill me** _

**Banana Man**

_**Good** _

Shayne heard a snort come from a few rows ahead of him. He looked ahead and saw Damien chuckling to himself.

**Banana Man**

_**Why you laughing bitch** _

_**Did I say something fUnNy** _

**Deem**

**_No you're just being a SILLY GOOSEY BOY_ **

**Banana Man **

_**...** _

_**Bitch** _

**Deem**

_**Oh** _

_**That was kinda rude.** _

**Banana Man**

_**T**_ **_hat sounds like a you issue_ **

**Deem**

_**It probably is but fuck you anyways :)** _

Shayne giggled to himself quietly. Damien always made him laugh, even if what he said wasn’t necessarily a joke.

**Deem**

**_Oh WhAtS sO fUnNy sHaYnE dId I sAy SOmEtHiNg fUnNy?!?!_ **

**Banana Man **

**_No It is just you who is the silly goosey boy now_ **

Shayne could see Damien chuckling to himself at the comment Shayne made. Damien turned to face Shayne slowly and subtly flipped him off, making him laugh once again.

Then the bell rang, and in seconds time the whole class was on their feet and packing up to leave. Shayne walked out the door and waited for Damien right outside the classroom. Once Damien walked out the two just stared at each other.

“You’re really fucking stupid.” They said in unison, which was followed up by boisterous laughter from the two.

“JINXS you owe me eight- thousand dollars!” Damien said in between laughter, making Shayne laugh harder.

“God I WISH I had that kind of money!” Shayne said between laughter.

“Imagine having money to do stuff.” Damien began walking down the hall once the crowd of people finished making their way out of the room.

“Well first you need a job.” Shayne said, following Damien

“Imagine having a job.” Shayne laughed at his comment.

“You know you’re dumb idiot, right?”

“Yeah but I’m your dumb idiot and the only way you’re getting rid of me is if you kill me. And I think Courtney’s gonna beat you to that. So JOKES ON YOU!” Shayne rolled his eyes but continued to laugh.

“You’re still a dumb idiot though.”

“Again, Shayne, we just went through this! I’m your dumb idiot!” Damien slapped his own hand for emphasizes. “And, also, you’re my dumb idiot! That’s how this WORKS Shayne!”

The boys laughed harder as they walked down the hall, getting a few weird looks as they did.

They continued to talk until Damien began to talk slower, his words we getting jumbled and he looked pale. He took one last look around before he began to fall.

“Whoa- shit!” Shayne’s reflexes kicked in and wrapped his arms around Damien, preventing him from hitting the ground.

“Damien you good?” Shayne asked, getting a delayed nod from Damien.

“Can you stand up?”

“Y- yeah.” Damien placed hid feet fully on the ground and slowly stood up. “Ok yeah. I think I’m good.”

“What caused that?” Shayne asked, trying to mask the obvious concern in his voice.

“I-I don’t know. One moment my head really hurt, the next I’m almost on the ground.” Damien rubbed his temples in an attempt to sooth his head. “I think it’s just really loud in the halls.”

“Ok lets head in there then,” Shayne point to the bathroom not to far down the hall. Damien nodded in agreeance.

The two boys walked down the hall, Shayne keeping a subtle hand on Damien’s shoulder in case of another spill. Damien was running a hand through his hair to try and keep himself stable.

The two took a quick turn into the bathroom. Damien went to lean against the wall in between two sinks. Shayne dug through his bag and pulled out his water bottle.

“Here,” he passed it to Damien “drink up bitch.”

“Wow is that anyway to talk to your friend who could be dying? No I don’t think so!” Damien sarcastically said, then took a drink of the water.

“I friggen hate you!” Shayne chuckled, pulling paper towels from the dispenser and running them under the sink with cold water.

“What you doin there baby boy?” Damien said in between drinks.

“This,” Shayne took the paper towels and placed them on Damien’s forehead after ringing them out. “I don’t know how much it’ll help, but we gotta do what we can to prepare for the long journey to the nurses office.” Damien snorted at Shayne’s exaggeration.

“Oh yeah I guess I should go to the nurse shouldn’t I?”

“YeAh I think that’d be smart!”

“Also I’m sorry, but I’m gonna drink all your water.” Damien punctuated with another drink.

“oH nO nOt My wAtEr! Dude drink it. Drink it all! Hell, I will get you and your sleep deprived, dehydrated ass another bottle of water.” Damien snorted at his statement, only slightly choking on the water

“You good?” Shayne asked with an amused smirk on his face.

“Yeah, you’re just a dumb lil man who makes dumb lil man jokes.” Damien teases, receiving one middle finger from Shayne.

“Hey man, that’s just unnecessary.” Damien said, flipping off Shayne as he did.

The two looked at each other and began snickering.

“Oh god,” Shayne said with a sigh, “Let’s get you to the nurse.”

“Oh you’re trying to get rid of me now? Well I’m not going down that easily! Take that!” Damien gently slapped Shayne with the wet paper towel that had been on his forehead. Shayne stood there, mildly stunned.

“Let’s go to the nurse now.”

“Ok.”


	3. Highschool Casualties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How?
> 
> How did that happen?
> 
> Oh god what did I do?
> 
> FUCK
> 
> I didn’t think that would happen!
> 
> How the fuck did that happen?!
> 
> Oh god is he bleeding?
> 
> He was so far away from the wall!
> 
> How did he-
> 
> I didn’t even throw the ball that hard!
> 
> Oh god he’s gonna hate me.
> 
> Everyone’s gonna hate me!
> 
> But it was an accident!
> 
> I SWEAR FUCK HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!

After Shayne quickly re-filled his water bottle at a water fountain outside the bathroom, the two boys made their way to the nurses office. Shayne glancing to Damien every so often to make sure he wouldn’t pass out again.

“So, how’re you feeling?” Shayne asked not to long into their walk.

“Kinda better, I don’t think I’m gonna take another spill just yet.”

_Ok good. I mean he looks fine. Well not exactly fine. I don’t think he’s looked fine all day, but getting shit sleep will do that to you._

“Well I guess I do look kinda rough but damn dude!” Damien exclaimed with faux offense. “I mean you’re not wrong, but damn!”

Shayne’s face contorted into a look of shock and confusion. “W-what are you talking about?”

“Did you not just speak?” Damien laughed, thinking that Shayne was messing with him.

“No... I didn’t...” Shayne stuttered, shaking his head no.

“Strange, I could’ve sworn you said something!” Damien insisted.

“But I didn’t. ~~At least not aloud~~.” Shayne said, mumbling his last sentence.

“What was that last part? You kinda trailed off at the end.”

“What? Oh nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Ok then...” They two continued their walk in silence. Shayne glancing at Damien now with confusion added to the concern.

_Can Damien read minds? No, no I’m just thinking to much into this. You probably just said it aloud without realizing it. But wait didn’t something like this happen earlier? It happened a few times- No, Shayne chill the fuck out. It’s all in your head. You probably said it out loud and didn’t realize it. Maybe you need to get more sleep too._

_How did I- I could’ve sworn I heard him say something! Heh, maybe those jokes about me being psychic are true! HAH if only. That would be cool. Being psychic. But how did I hear Shayne! He’s messing with me, he HAS to be! Shayne is one hell of an actor after all so that could’ve be-_

“-amien we’re here.” Shayne said, causing Damien to jump.

“Woah, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you there.” Shayne chuckled.

“Naha it’s fine,” Damien laughed along. “Let’s head in.”

Shayne opened up the door for his friend, giving an exaggerated bow as he did so. Damien snorted and bowed back at his friend before walking in.

“Sorry, I’ll be with you in one second kiddos!” exclaimed a voice coming from behind the large desk on the other side of the room. “A picture frame fell of my desk and broke so I gotta clean up the glass real quick.”

“Ok yeah, no problem.” Damien called back with a thumbs up.

“She can’t see the thumbs up, I don’t know why I did that.” Damien mumbled just loud enough that Shayne could hear, making him let out a wheezy laugh.

“You’re so stupid.” Shayne whispered through his laugh.

“Alright boys, sorry about that.” The nurse said coming out from behind the desk. “What can I do for you?”

“Uh yeah, my friend here-” Shayne pointed over to a now very anxious looking Damien, “-hasn’t really been feeling well today. He almost passed out in the halls.”

“Oh dear! Well, why don’t you- what’s your name hun?” The woman asked sweetly.

“Oh um, Damien.” Damien answered, fidgeting with the cuff of his hoodie.

“Alright Damien, why don’t you go lay down in that room right down there.” She pointed to a small hallway with 6 rooms, 3 on each side. “First door on your right, no way you can miss it!”

Damien mumbled a quick thanks to her as he slowly made his way to the room, glancing at Shayne before he went in.

“Ok and now for you...”

“Shayne.”

“Ok and now for you Shayne, let’s get you a hall pass written up so your teacher will know you weren’t skipping class.” The nurse dug through her desk and pulled out a small slip of yellow paper. “Which teacher do you have next?”

“Mr. Moss for PE.”

“Oh well please tell him I say hi! David such a nice guy. He’s so fun. Oh but I’m rambling-” She handed Shayne the hall pass, “-here you go hun, have a nice day!”

“Thanks, you too.” Shayne took the slip and walked out of the room with a wave.

===

Damien had taken one more glance at Shayne before he walked into the room. He never really like going to the nurse. It just made him uneasy. He never had a bad experience really, other than dealing with a rude nurse that obviously hated children and teenagers despite the fact that they chose to work with children and teenagers. But he had no real reason other than that.

Damien sat down on the bright red-orange sofa-like bed in the room. It wasn’t very comfortable and your skin would stick to it when it was hot. And it made a deep groan anytime there was any sort of movement, but it beats laying on a shitty cot.

He looked around the beige room. It had what you’d expect there to be in a nurses office plus some more stuff. Some basic first aid kits on the wall, a desk, a sink with a stack of small paper cups next to it, and a small freezer for ice packs. Then there were cupboards that lined the wall that were littered with photos of children and drawings made most likely by said children. It put his mind at ease, no one would have a child if they hated children.

“Alright dear-” Damien, once again deep in though, jumped at the nurses sudden appearance, “-ope sorry dear didn’t mean to scare ya! Probably should’ve knocked first.” The nurse laughed sitting down at the desk.

“Oh i-it’s fine.” Damien said through a forced chuckle.

“Alright but anyways, what seems to be the problem dear?” The nurse pulled out a piece of paper along with a pen from the desk. “Your friends told me that you almost fainted? Do you know what might of caused that?”

“Um well, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night so I’ve been pretty tired all day.” Damien rambled, fidgeting with the, weirdly sharp, corner of the bed.

“Hmm, ok anything else that you can think of?” The nurse asked, standing up to grab something from the cupboard.

“I didn’t have time to eat breakfast this morning, was in a bit of a rush.” The nurse nodded, and grabbed another thing from the cupboard.

“Alright, Damien I’m just gonna take your temp real quick. It’s just gonna roll over your forehead. It’s cleaner that way.” she took the thermometer and had the ball at the end roll across Damien’s forehead, exactly like she said. The nurse took a close look at the screen before writing something down on the paper she grabbed.

“Alright Damien, you don’t seem to have any sort of fever. So if you want you can rest hear until your next class and we can see how you feel then, or I can call one of your parents to come pick you up now if you think that’s gonna be a better option.”

Damien spent a few moment debating his options.

_Going home would be nice, but mom and dad are at work. Well she could just call up my sister instead. But if you go home, then you’d have worked on you essay all night for nothing! Ugh ok_

“I’ll just stay here and rest for a bit.” Damien concluded.

“Ok that totally works! In the mean time you have these,” she said and handed Damien a few packets of crackers, “and if you need to there’s cups for water by the sink, you can go ahead and grab some if you need it! I’ll just email your teacher, let them know where you are and you can rest up a bit!” The nurse grabbed the piece of paper on her desk and began to walk out of the room before quickly coming to a stop.

“Shoot, I should probably get the name of your teacher shouldn’t I? Who’s your teacher for this period?”

“Oh uh Mr. Ovenshire for science.”

“All righty, and what’s your last name hun?”

“Haas, H-A-A-S.”

“Ok perfect, have a nice rest kiddo!” The nurse said, closing the door so it was only open a crack.

Damien laid down onto the bed to face the wall. He opened on of the packets of crackers and ate them.

_Well that didn’t go so bad! You got some crackers, there’s water and you get to sleep. I should tell Shayne I’m not dead. Damien though to himself, grabbing his phone from his pocket._

**Damien**

**_Not dead gonna nap :) See you at lunch probably_ **

Damien slid his phone back into his pocket and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he fell asleep.

===

_How?_

_How did that happen?_

_Oh god what did I do?_

_FUCK_

_I didn’t think that would happen!_

_How the fuck did that happen?!_

_Oh god is he bleeding?_

_He was so far away from the wall!_

_How did he-_

_I didn’t even throw the ball that hard!_

_Oh god he’s gonna hate me._

_Everyone’s gonna hate me!_

_But it was an accident!_

_I SWEAR FUCK HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!_

===

The sound of the bell yanked Damien from his, somewhat peaceful, sleep.

 _Was that a dream? That felt to real to be a dream. And who was speaking? It sounded like Shayne?_ Damien thought to himself, before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hey hun, just checking in on ya. How are you feeling?” The nurse asked, peeking her head in through the door.

“Much better actually, thanks.”

“Oh it’s just my job! If you’re feeling better, feel free to head to your next class and have a nice day!”

“Thanks, you too.” Damien said, grabbing his bag off the floor and walked out of the office, waving to the nurse when he walked out the door.

_Gotta find Shayne. Shit no you should call him first._

Damien pulled his phone out of his pocket and ducked into the nearest bathroom as he dialed up Shayne’s number

“Come on, pick up baby boy.” Damien whispered impatiently as his phone rang, waiting for the other line to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I got this out much quicker than expected! But y'all deserve it since chapter 2 took so long for me to get out!  
> Also if you're thinking "Wow that nurse is really over the top," good cuz that's how I pictured her to be! Kinda based on the nurse at my old school but like times 10. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading :D


	4. Highschool Casualties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can someone explain what happened?” The coach asked, his phone held towards his chest.
> 
> “-threw the ball-”
> 
> “-like he was THROWN-”
> 
> “-hit the wall-”
> 
> “-the whole room shook-”
> 
> “OK ONE AT A GODDAMN TIME!” He yelled out to the overlapping crowd, making them go silent. “Much better, now can ONE person explain to me what happened?”
> 
> “It was Shayne! He did it!” A kid blurted from the back of the crowd.

_Damien's probably fine. No, Damien is fine. What would even cause him not to be fine? The nurse is a murderer? No. The school would know that they hired a murderer, so I doubt that’s the case. What am I talking about? God, Shayne you’re dumb. Just really fucking stupid. Damien’s fine, he will be fine and you’re just overreacting._ Shayne though, scoffing to himself.

He was just worried, that’s all.

After making a quick stop at his own locker to drop off his backpack, he went straight to the boys locker room.

Shayne pulled open the heavy door, and made his way in the room. After fiddling with the combination for a moment, he pulled open the small locker and grabbed his gym clothes (a pair of basket ball shorts and a yellow-orange shirt with a logo from that summer camp he went to). Shayne took his phone out of his pocket to place it on the bench and began getting changed.

===

After pulling his shoes back on, Shayne took a quick glance at his phone. He had a new message.

**Damien**

**_Not dead gonna nap :) See you at lunch probably_ **

_See he’s fine you idiot_

**Shayne**

_**Ok see you then :)** _

He put his phone into his locker along with his other clothes then ran to the gym.

As soon as Shayne walked in he was greeted by Mr. Moss who was standing near the door.

“Ah, Shayne! You’re not dead, that’s good.” The gym teacher nodded.

“Uh- Yeah, thanks Coach, also I have this,” Shayne said awkwardly, handing over the hall pass.

“Oh perfect, I’ll just take that then-” He took the pass and put it in his pocket. “-thank you! Now we’re playing dodgeball today, you can be on that team over there, with Tommy.” Shayne nodded and walked to the other side of the gym and Coach Moss walked into his office.

There were a few kids that were already out on both teams, sitting on the bleachers. As soon as Shayne joined the game, he caught a ball that was thrown at him. After celebrating to himself, he threw the ball back. Barely missing a kid and making a loud smack as it hit the wall.

The other team had about 3 out of the 14 people out and that number was going up. Because almost every ball they threw was caught by Shayne.

Shayne had no time to throw, he was to preoccupied with trying to not get a ball to the face. Or any other part of him, but mostly his face. But once the main throwers on the other team out, he had his chance. He grabbed a ball off the ground and looked for a target.

He surveyed the team. There were 5 people still in. 2 of which were standing near the door, and the other 3 spread out across their respective side of the gym. Eying the lone 3 players, he quickly came to a decision. Shayne aimed for a thin, lanky boy standing a couple yards away from the wall. And with a new found burst of strength, threw the ball.

===

_Oh god what did I do?_

**The kid flew back.**

_FUCK_

**Like someone kicked him square in the chest.**

_I didn’t think that would happen!_

**His body slammed into the wall.**

_How the fuck did that happen?!_

**His head whipping back with the same amount of force.**

_Oh god is he bleeding?_

**It was like he bounced off the wall.**

_He was so far away from the wall!_

**Falling to the floor.**

_How did he-_

**Unconscious.**

_I didn’t even throw the ball that hard!_

**Barley moving.**

_Oh god he’s gonna hate me._

**Shayne barley knew him.**

_Everyone’s gonna hate me!_

**But soon, everyone would know him.**

_But it was an accident!_

**And blame Shayne for everything that had happened.**

_FUCK HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!_

**But was it his fault?**

===

Shayne stood there in shock, the screaming kids around him being drown out by his own racing thoughts.

The first thing he thought to do was run. Run to make sure he was ok. Run to make sure there wasn’t really blood. Run to be the hero.

But also to run away. Run away from any consequences that would fall upon him. Run away from the judgment.

Before he even fully decided, his legs ran to the other side of the gym. His mind still racing as he knelt down by him and look at the ground. There was no blood. Only the red lines on the ground that dictated the boundaries of the basketball court playing tricks on him. But he also saw the boys chest rise and fall with shallow and spaced out breathes.

Shayne sighed with little relief. He still didn’t know whether or not he was going to be okay. But the fact that the floor was clean of blood and the guy was breathing made him feel a little better.

But only a little.

"What’s going on!?” Shayne whipped around to see, a very distraught looking, Mr. Moss running out of his office.

He pushed through the crowd of kids that had formed around Shayne and after seeing the scene, immediately knelt down as well.

He muttered under his breath before asking “Has someone called 9-1-1?”

No one answered.

“Taking that as a no!” The coach pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed up the number.

Shayne only heard bits and pieces of the conversation, his mind fixated on the sight before him. He was pulled out of the trance when he heard his teacher yell out to the class.

“Can someone explain what happened?” The coach asked, his phone held towards his chest.

“-threw the ball-”

“-like he was THROWN-”

“-hit the wall-”

“-the whole room shook-”

“OK ONE AT A GODDAMN TIME!” He yelled out to the overlapping crowd, making them go silent. “Much better, now can ONE person explain to me what happened?”

“It was Shayne! He did it!” A kid blurted from the back of the crowd.

Mr. Moss shot him an angry glance before turning to Shayne.

“Shayne, can you tell me what happened?” The man asked, any trace of anger that was in his voice had left.

“I- h-he was s-standing away from the wall when I-I threw it and then he- when it h-hit him h-he flew back a-and hit the wall and f-fell to the g-ground-I-I’m sorry I didn’t know that would happen I didn’t know I’m sorry I’m so sorry-”

“Shayne! Bud! Calm down! Take a deep breathe!” The teacher said, cutting off Shayne’s panicked explanation. “You’re gonna be fine.”

The man put the phone back up to his ear and began repeating what Shayne had told him, but in a much more organized manner. He didn’t get everything exactly right, but he didn’t have a lot to work with.

Shayne could feel the eyes on him. Judging him. Whispering to one-another. He would never live this down. No one would let him. For the rest of his high school career, this incident would follow him. He would be known for this.

===

Shayne didn’t notice the group of paramedics come in. His mind to deep in itself to truly comprehend anything other than what was right in front of him; the barley moving body of his classmate.

At some point the class was told to go to the locker rooms and wait. Except Shayne. Shayne was told to sit on the bleachers until they needed him.

Shayne panicked when they said that. He thought he was going to get arrested and they were just waiting for the police. But after some time, the kid was in the ambulance and on his way to the hospital when a paramedic came up to Shayne.

“A-am I in trouble? Because I-I swear it was an accident I didn’t k-know that would happen- I didn’t know he would fly back like that I-”

“Woah, kid, you’re not in any trouble.” The paramedic sat down next to Shayne and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We just need to know what we’re working with. We were given a vague description on what happened, and something a bit more detailed than ‘he fell and hit his head on the wall’ would really help out.”

“W-well shouldn’t you be helping him? Talking to me isn’t going to d-do anything!” Shayne snapped.

“Well he’s being taken care of by my team. He’s in good hands.” They explained “And normally we have a bit more detail on situations like these. So you telling us what happened would help a lot.” Shayne opened his mouth before quickly closing it, then nodded. He explain what happened. Voice still shaky and stuttering, but more collected than before.

===

“Now when you say he flew back, what do you mean by that?”

“I-it was like he was kicked in the chest. Or like something from a movie. I- I don’t know, it... I don’t know. I just remember him like, bouncing off the wall and t-then hitting the floor.” Shayne explained. Voice wavering as he did.

“Ok, well that’s all I need. Thank you kid.” The paramedic stood up off the bleachers, but quickly turned to Shayne.

“Also, I know probably should’ve started by saying this, but you’re friend is going to be ok. I’ve seen worse things happened and the person still survived.” They said and quickly walked away.

_Yeah that would’ve been nice to hear._

Shayne sat there in silence, hugging his arms and looking at the ground. His head was empty, he didn’t know what to think right now. He wasn’t worried about the possible death of his classmate anymore. He was to in shock to think about what people would think of him. So he just sat there, empty.

“Hey, Shayne?” The boy jumped, pulled away from his empty head by the sound of his concerned teacher. “You can head out, you know that right?”

“Oh shit sorry, yeah.” Shayne stood up and began shuffling to the door.

“And Shayne before you leave you might need this.” Coach Moss handed another hall pass to Shayne, this time it was red.

“Oh thanks,” Shayne pocketed the slip.

“One last thing,” The coach wrapped an arm around Shayne’s slumped shoulder. “You’re gonna be fine. I doubt you’re feeling to good about yourself after what just happened. But I can assure you you’re going to be fine. So is Eric.”

_Oh so his name is Eric. Good to know._

“Oh- um, thanks, Mr. Moss.” Shayne said, nodding with a less tension in his shoulders.

“Ah don’t sweat it kid, now go get changed! Head to your next class!” The teacher said, patting Shayne’s shoulder then removing his arm from it.

Shayne smiled and thanked him then made his way back to the locker room.

===

As Shayne approached his locker, he heard his phone ringing. Confused, he opened up his locker and picked up his phone. It was Damien.

“Hello?”

“Oh thank god!”

“Damien are you okay, did something happen?”

“I should be asking you that!”

“Wh-I- What?”

“Ok this is gonna sound really weird, but did something happen to you during PE?”

“How did you- what do you mean?”

“I swear to god that when I was sleeping I heard you. Maybe it was just a dream but you sounded freaked out. Like- like someone was hurt!”

Shayne was silent, he didn’t know how to respond.

“Shayne? You there?”

“Y-yeah uh, how did you hear about that? Did the news spread that quickly?”

“What do you mean, what news?”

“I-” Shayne paused ”I’ll explain at lunch.”

“What do you mean? Explain what? Dude what happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I gotta go.”

“SHAYNE WAIT-”

Shayne hung up his phone, and placed it on the bench. He sat down next to it and took a deep breath. He heard his phone ring again, but chose to ignore it and changed out of his gym clothes.


	5. Highschool Casualties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shayne?” Damien whispered, pulling his head up to face Shayne once again.
> 
> “What’s up?” Shayne replied, the casualness of his response clashing with the tension the situation held.
> 
> “I-I’m scared.”
> 
> “Of what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK HOLY FUCK. Y'all, I'm so sorry this took so long to make. Not only did I have my own issues going on, but I had so much trouble deciding where I wanted to go with this chapter. Not only did I not know what to do with the story, but also I trouble trying to figure out how I wanted to word certain things and never felt just right. Even now as I'm posting this, I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I think it's the best I can do. So having said that, please enjoy!

“SHAYNE WAIT-” Damien was cut off by a small tone, indicating Shayne hung up on him.

“Shayne?” He pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at the screen.

“God-” Damien moaned as he slammed his hands against the bathroom stalls.

“-Damn it Shayne!” Damien dialed Shayne’s number again.

“Come on, Shayne, please, pick up.” Damien pleaded.

* * *

“Hey you’ve reached the number of Shayne Topp! I can’t talk-”

Damien hung up the phone with a huff, and began typing.

> **Damien**

**_Shayne please_ **

**_What’s going on?_ **

**_What happened?_ **

**_Are you ok?_ **

**_Is someone hurt?_ **

**_Are you hurt?_ **

**_Please_ **

**_Get back to me soon_ **

**_At least tell me if you’re ok_ **

Damien stared at his phone as he pealed out of the bathroom and went to his next class: English. He only had to wait out that class until lunch, where he would see Shayne. 

===

Damien entered the classroom, and all eyes turned to him.

"Oh Mr. Haas, glad you could show up. Go ahead and take your seat." His teacher, Mr. Hecox, said, pointing to the empty spot where Damien sat.

Damien nodded, silently thanking him for not making a scene of him being late, and walked over to the desk, keeping his head down.

He got to his seat and pulled out his phone once again. Glancing down at it anytime his teacher wasn’t looking, only partially listening to what Mr. Hecox was saying. 

It was about 10 minutes into his class when he noticed something. Shayne had read his messages. And he was typing. The three dots on his screen showing up and disappearing. His heart was racing.

> **Shayne**

**_I’ll explain at lunch_ **

**_And I’m okay f_ ** **_or the most part_ **

> **Damien**

**_For the most part?!_ **

**_Shayne what happened?!?!_ **

> **Shayne**

**_Lunch Damien_ **

> **Damien**

**_Fine_ **

Damien slipped his phone into his bag. His mind was put to little ease, but he just had to wait out this one class. That shouldn’t be to hard. 

Just one class.

===

“Alright class, we have about... 8 minutes of left, and in that time you guys are gonna go ahead and turn in your essays!” Mr. Hecox said as some of the class dug through their bags, others asked if they could quickly print off their essays (which Mr. Hecox reluctantly agreed to). 

“Alright and um, Damien can you go ahead and collect those for me, please?” Mr. Hecox asked, Damien replying with a quiet ‘sure’. “Thank you! And if you could place them on my desk when you’re done that would be great.”

The rest of the class sat quietly. Some people reading a book, others on their phone. The only sounds in the room being Mr. Hecox typing on his computer, and Damien walking around the classroom.

“Thank you Damien!” Mr. Hecox said as Damien placed down the small stack of papers on his desk. He lowered his voice as he continued to speak, “And before you head for lunch, I’d like to speak with you.”

“O-ok.” Damien mumbled, and walked back to his seat. 

Damien stared at the clock. Only 4 minutes until lunch. He just had to wait 4 minutes.

_Tick_

3 minutes

_Tick_

2 minutes

_Tick_

1 minute

_Tick_

The bell rung throughout the halls. The class stood up and swung their bags over their shoulders. As his classmates robotically walked out of the room, Damien dragged himself to Mr. Hecox’s desk.

_This better be quick. I don’t have time for this._

“Yes?” Damien asked, with an annoyed tinge in his voice. It wasn’t like Damien hated his teacher, no that wasn’t the case. He quite liked his english teacher, but he had somewhere to be. And whatever his teacher needed to talk to him about wasn’t nearly as important as getting to Shayne.

“Thanks for staying, I’ll make this quick since I know you want to head to lunch,”

_Thank god._

“I’ve noticed that your grade in this class dropping over the course of this month. You’re not turning things in on time if you turn them in at all.”

“Ok?” Damien asked. They weren’t to far into the month, so it was hard to understand the concern.

“I was wondering if there was anything going on at home, or in your personal life. Because you’re usually really active in this class, one of my best students.”

“Well, um thanks... But I guess I've just been sort of busy..." 

It wasn't exactly a lie, Damien had been sort of busy. But in less of a 'I have so many activities going on in my life right now," and in more of a 'Wow I'm so tired and my head hurts all the time :D' kind of way.

“What’s been going on?”

_Shit_

“Uh, it’s sort of hard to explain. Kinda just a few things that built up these few weeks. Yeah sorry, again, sort of hard to explain. My brain kind of refuses to work when I’m hungry.” Damien hinted, fidgeting with cuff of his sleeve.

“Oh, um, yeah, alright. I’ll let you head to lunch in one second.” Mr. Hecox grabbed a notebook from under his desk, writing a few things down before turning his attention back to Damien.

“So, how does this sound; I let you go for now, and if things still seem to be doing pretty low, and not just in your grades, I’ll check back in with you next Friday. Okay?”

“Yeah, sound good to me.” Damien said, shifting his weight between his feet.

Alright! Then in the meantime you are good to go! Have a good day Mr. Haas!”

“You too, Mr. Hecox.”

Damien gave a slight wave before leaving the room.

===

Damien ran out of the classroom and down to the cafeteria. Speeding by groups of kids and teachers telling him to walk.

_If I’m doing pretty low, and not just in my grades? What does that even mean? Ok you know what, it doesn’t matter. Maybe he just noticed that I’m tired or something, fuck if I know. God, stop thinking about it, that isn’t the concern right now, Damien! Just get to Shayne._

Once he got closer to the lunchroom, he stopped running and pulled out his phone. Shayne messaged him.

> **Shayne**

**_Meet me in the elevator room_ ** **_near the caf_ **

**_The one they closed down, not the new one._ **

**_Well I guess there’s no other Elevators near the caf_ **

**_Ok it doesn’t matter you know what I meant_ **

**_Meet me in the old elevator room._ **

Damien let out a small breath from his nose, amused at Shayne’s always amazing texting skills. He shoved his phone into his pocket and changed his direction to the elevator. 

He sped to the elevator, walking past more groups of students, many giving him a strange look as he went. Damien’s was heart racing harder than ever. Shayne wasn’t one to cause this type of panic. He was usually very straight to the point if he had any issues going on. And with that in mind, Damien realized how dire the situation must be. 

He walked inside, and there he saw Shayne, leaning against the wall inside.

“Oh thank god,” Damien walked into the room and gave Shayne a hug, “dude you had me so worried! I thought you were hurt.”

“Y-yeah, sorry, I-I’m fine.” Shayne said weakly, barely reciprocating.

“Ok, now-” Damien dropped his arms from Shayne, ”-what happened? Is there a reason that Courtney can’t know about this or-”

“She can know about it! And she’s probably gonna f-find out what happened soon...” Shayne mumbled, his voice wavering at the end. 

“And that’s not the point, Damien, but last time I checked, Courtney didn’t call me because she heard what I was thinking in her dream?! Dude how the-what in the- how?” Shayne asked, his hands on the back of his head, a hand occasionally running through his hair. He kept his head down, averting his eyes from Damien's. And Damien didn’t see it before, but Shayne wasn’t himself. 

“Shayne I-I don’t even know what happened!” Damien retorted, a creak coming from the door to the room as it began to close. “And this isn’t the first time I’ve called you because I’ve had a weird nightmare before!”

“Yeah? Tell me the last time you called me because of a nightmare, Damien. Better yet, tell me _why_ you called me.”

Damien opened his mouth, the words getting caught in his through when he realized when it was. 

With a sigh Damien continued. “A few months ago...”

“And _why_ did you call me?”

With another sigh, Damien answered. “We were in the danganronpa universe... and Courtney killed you with a creeper... While [Revenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPJUBQd-PNM) was playing...” Damien admitted, his voice slowly getting more mumbled with his explanation.

“Yeah you weren’t exactly dreaming the most realistic!”

“You have to admit it was kinda funny though.” Damien said, voice still mumbled.

“Yeah it was... But now is not the time for that!”

“Right, sorry.”

“And stop trying to change the subject! How did you know what happened?!” Shayne snapped.

“Shayne, for the love of god. I. Don’t. Know. All I said was that I heard you, and you sounded freaked out. I even asked you what happened when I called you. You said you would tell me at lunch! And I’ve spent the last period wondering what happened to you!”

“But how did you hear me?!” Shayne asked again, desperate for an answer to this strange situation.

“If I knew, I would’ve told you! So please, just fucking tell me what happened!” Damien snapped. 

“OK! Fine! I...” Shayne paused, trying to find the right words.

“I almost killed a someone.”

“ _ **WHAT**_?!” Damien put his hands over his mouth, taking a step back. Shock filling his eyes. 

_Ok, should’ve taken a bit more time to think about the wording there, Shayne._

Damien took his hands off his mouth and tried to force words out. A sentence, a question, anything. The only thing to come out were small croaks. 

“Ok no, not killed, I didn’t do that, h-he’s going to be fine. He’s just, Injured? Concussed?” Shayne explain quickly, still trying to find the best way to word this.

“Hurt badly.” Shayne settled on.

“Okay h-how did this happen? Did you trip him or- don’t tell you got into a fight!” Damien’s eyes changed from shock, back to worry. 

“What! No! I’m not like that anymore dude! You know I-I wouldn’t do that!”

“I know! I do! It’s just... How else could this have happened?”

“O-okay so it’s gonna be hard to believe, but you have to trust me. Please.” Shayne, for the first time this conversion, looked Damien dead in the eyes as he pleaded.

“Yeah of course!”

Shayne went on to explain the incident once more, being more detailed than in his previous explanations, though still jumbled up in the troubling nature of what happened. He was shaky, and stuttering. 

“Oh.” Damien replied once Shayne concluded the story. 

“Yeah...”

There was a beat of silence before either of them spoke again.

“A-are you sure he didn’t just... trip? When you hit him?” Damien asked cautiously. 

“Th-there’s no way! It looked like-” 

“I know what it probably looked like.” Damien cut off. “But are you sure you’re not just... misremembering?”

“N-no, I know what I saw! You don’t fly back like that when you trip Damien!”

“Yes I get that but-”

“You said you would trust me on this, Damien!” Shayne said, his voice cracking as he spoke more. Eyes welling up.

“I know! And I do! I do-I really do. It’s just...” Damien sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. “Adrenaline was running, a lot was happening, and it was probably hard to think clearly. Everything might’ve looked more dramatic than it was.”

Shayne stood their in silence, opening his mouth as if he was trying to speak, but no words were coming out. He wiped the tear from his eye.

_He’s right_

“Yeah. And I’m not trying to like, dismiss your feelings, it’s just... ya know... You’re strong, but not exactly super human strong. No one is.” Damien said, letting out a dry chuckle. 

“Ok how are you doing that?” Shayne barked.

“Doing what?” Damien asked, taken aback by the sudden harshness Shayne was exuding.

“Am I speaking? Because I swear I thought that last thing in my head.” 

“D-did you not just say something?” 

“No, I didn’t! How are you doing that!”

“Doing what?!” Damien asked, panic flooding his voice and mind.

“It’s been happening all day! I’ve just thought I was saying things aloud accidentally! But it’s like you’re reading my mind!” Shayne’s tone was getting more accusatory. Like he was calling Damien out for a crime. 

“Shayne, come on, you know that’s impossible-”

“Oh and I was literally thinking earlier ‘haha maybe Damien’s reading my mind! Wouldn’t that be funny? Just like the whole joke people have! But nooo there’s no way! I’m probably just more tired than I though!” Shayne lashed.

“C’mon Shayne, are you sure you’re not overthinking this? We already established that today’s been a little off for you.” Damien said, but he sounded unsure of himself. Like he didn’t truly believe what he was saying himself.

“Oh don’t try and change the subject back to me. And things haven’t been off with me _all_ day, just since gym. You on the other hand,” Shayne took a step towards Damien. “Have been acting very off this entire day.”

“I mean, I’m tired dude. Not getting enough sleep does that to you!” Damien said quietly, trying to rationalize his behavior. 

“Oh so not getting enough sleep means you're able to reply to the things I think in my head?” Shayne questioned, taking another step towards Damien.

“But that’s impossible, when has that ever happened?” Damien asked softly, his voiced was laced anxiety. He slowly taking a step away from Shayne.

“Oh? Maybe on the way to school?” 

**Shayne’s took a step closer.**

“Or when we met up with Courtney?” 

**And he was being so loud.**

“Or when I was walking you to the nurse’s office?” 

**He sounded so angry.**

“Or how about when you where able to know what I was thinking, in your _**fucking**_ dream!” 

“ ** _OK_**!” Damien shouted. The lights flickered, and the clock on the wall cracked. 

Damien backed away from Shayne (who was standing no more than a foot away from him), his arms covering his head as he curled in on himself. 

“I-i get it! Just stop yelling! Please.” Damien kept backing up until he was against the wall. He slid down, choking back a sob. 

Shayne stood in shock, and realization. He hurt his best friend. Things were, literally and figuratively, falling apart.

“Damien I-”

“I know! I-I know. Don’t apologize. I-it’s my fault. The reason you wanted to talk was so you could tell me what happened. This was suppose to be about you, I made it about me. I-I don’t know why I’m upset. I should’ve been less selfish.” Damien hid his head further into the security of his arms. Tears streaming down his face.

Guilt creeping up on Shayne as he stared at his friend. He didn’t know what else to do, so he slid down and sat a few feet away from Damien. Close enough to be able to comfort Damien, but far enough away where he could reject his presence if he needed to.

“This wasn’t your fault.” Shayne said, looking blankly at the broken clock

Damien lifted his head slightly to look at Shayne. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean this wasn’t your fault. There isn’t much behind it.” Shayne chuckled sadly “I pushed it. I was... angry? Confused? I think confused is more accurate, but that doesn’t matter.”

Damien shrugged, he didn’t really have much to say at the moment.

“And you didn’t make this about you,” Shayne continued. “I did. I brought you up. If I wanted this to be one sided, I would’ve just told you what happened over the phone. But I wanted to know what happened on your end.”

“Yeah I guess...”

“And we figured out the situation that’s going on with me. He probably just tripped. But there’s something going on with you. I think it’s more than you being sleep deprived.”

Damien nodded. “Yeah...”

“And I think I know what’s going on.”

“Sure, but I don’t.”

“Damien I think you do, you just don’t want to face it.” Shayne softly said.

Damien sighed and shrugged his shoulders, taking seclusion in his arms once more.

They sat in tense silence, unknowing to the amount of time that had passed due to destruction caused by Damien.

“Shayne?” Damien whispered, pulling his head up to face Shayne once again.

“What’s up?” Shayne replied, the casualness of his response clashing with the tension the situation held.

“I-I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

Damien shook his head, running a hand over his face and through his hair. He was at a loss.

“Honestly, I-I don’t know. I just- I thought I was going crazy? I guess? I mean, heh, maybe I am. For all I know, I'm over at your house, still spending the night over, a-and I just haven’t woken up yet. This is all just a bad dream...”

Shayne chuckled, “Wasn’t the last time you slept over like a month ago? That’s a really strange time to pick.”

“Well, that was before... stuff happened.”

“Stuff? What kind of stuff?” Shayne asked, scooting closer to Damien.

“The stuff you said.”

“Well, I never really said anything.”

“But, you know what I mean...”

“Damien, is there something I should know about? Did something happen to cause this?”

“No, nothing caused this! And that’s why I feel like I’m losing it! I don’t exactly have any sort of explanation for why this is happening! I just woke up one day feeling like shit, everything was super fucking loud, and my head hurt all the time; and I kept hearing shit when nothing was being said so I was paranoid all the time and it sucks!” Damien rambled, frustration building up in his voice.

Shayne’s expression morphed into one of concern. “Dude, I had no idea! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“B-because I thought it would go away! I thought it was only temporary!” Damien let out a shaky breath. “I sure as hell didn’t expect this to happen.”

Shayne stared at Damien and scooted closer until the two sat with their knees touching. He put his arm around Damien and pulled him into a side hug. 

“I don’t think anyone could have predicted something like this.” Shayne said, rubbing Damien’s shoulder.

“I mean, you guys would always joke that I’m psychic.” Damien laid his head on Shayne’s shoulder.

“Well, yeah. But that was only because you were good at guessing stuff.”

“Fair enough. Still kinda funny though. That y’all were right.” 

“Yeah, well, god works in mysterious ways.”

“Oh fuck off.” Damien said, poking Shayne in the side.

“Hehey! I was kidding! Stohop!” Shayne laughed, batting at Damien’s hand.

“Uh huh, suuuuuure.” Damien teased, poking Shayne a few more times before stopping.

The two sat quietly for a moment before Damien started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Shayne asked.

“It just hit me, how fucking weird this situation is.” Damien explained in between laughs. “Like, I have super powers for christ sake!” 

It didn’t take long for Shayne to join his laughter.

“Oh, man, Damien, we _gotta_ have a super hero training montage!” 

“Oh _hell_ yeah!”

“Like, my workout playlist already has a montage-y vibes to it!”

“Dude we have to do this!”

“Dude, can we do it after school?”

“Yes, I’m so down!”

“Hell yeah!”

The two high-fived, interlocking fingers as they brought their arms down.

“God, this is all crazy.” Damien said with a sigh.

“Yeah, but we should probably head to lunch now.” Shayne removed his arm from Damien’s shoulder and stood up.

“Oh shit, yeah.” Damien said, doing the same.

As the two walked out of the room, Damien couldn’t help but notice that Shayne still seemed somewhat off. When he tried to listen to his thoughts, he noticed how tense it felt. Like Shayne was actively trying not to think about something that was very clearly on his mind. Every few seconds, a word would slip out and it was imminently suppressed. It wouldn’t just fade away, it was like if someone was talking and a hand was put over their mouth. The more Damien tried to do it, the bigger his headache got, until he decided to just stop. Shayne probably just didn’t want Damien to know about it yet, but he would tell him eventually.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little creeper aw man danganronpa story is based on something that actually happened to me! One of my friends called me because I was killed via ‘creeper aw man’ by our other friend in a dream he had. I thought it was funny so yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic that I've made so please go easy on me! I'm also not a huge writer so this will also be the first story I'll be posting in general! I just really got inspired to write (Thanks to some peeps on Amino) and I'm hoping it'll go well and that y'all will enjoy! 
> 
> Also I have no schedule for this! I post new chapters whenever I finish them. And as someone who is busy with school and shit (currently 3 weeks behind in my math class (: ) I haven't had much time to dedicate to writing. But I do plan to finish this, even if it takes a while. So please stick around! And thanks for y'alls patience!


End file.
